


Of Scales and Fur

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Angelfish!Castiel, Bathing, First Kiss, Fish!Castiel, Fox!Dean Winchester, M/M, Pond, Waterfall, mermaid!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Fish!Castiel and Fox!Dean have been friends (more like good acquaintances) for a couple of years now. Dean goes to Cas’ waters every day to clean and everyday Cas threats he’ll pull Dean into the water. One day, Castiel actually does pull Deal into the water and they end up swimming together.





	Of Scales and Fur

It was reflection day for Dean, a good kind of reflection though. He’d been doing that a lot lately, especially since it was around this time of year the fox met his fishy friend- Castiel.

*Flashback*

It would be his first bath in four month. In the early winter, Dean would go to the waters just to run his wet fingers through his hair and wash the dirt from his face. But eventually, the water was too cold, so he had to wait for early Spring. Of course, that didn’t happen because winter stayed longer than usual and it just so happened that some creatures were hogging the waters. So, Dean decided that he’d search out new water, but his trouble didn’t stop there.

Dean muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky. It was already mid-day; he’d been looking for water since early morning, so he sat and waited. His ears picked up something. Moving fast, he followed the sound of rushing water the best he could. Dean started to get whiffs of water- the moss that grew on the rocks, the damp soil, even something a little fishy. He broke through the trees and came to a small waterfall that emptied into a large pond. He looked around carefully, and spotted no one, he grinned like a child and knelt toward the water. Dean was so distracted by the clear, crisp water, he wasn’t paying attention to what was in it.

From the cover of the waterfall, the fish-tailed being watched the fox dirty his water, his home. Normally, he wouldn’t mind it, but the fox didn’t even ask for permission.

Dean was preoccupied with washing his face that he didn’t see the being swim over to him or notice the head that popped out of the water.

“Why are you dirtying my water?”

Dean was surprised when he heard someone speak. After wiping the water from his eyes, he was staring into crystal blue orbs.

“What the hell?” He shouted as he fell back. “Who are you?”

“Castiel.” The being responded. “Why are you dirtying my water?”

“Your-” Dean was about to answer Castiel, but something in the water caught his eye- a tail. “You’re a mermaid?”

“Not exactly. I’m actually part of the Cichlidae family, but yes, mermaid is the very general term. You still haven’t answered my question.”

The fox couldn’t quite wrap his mind around this. He was meeting a mermaid for the first time in his life!

“This is unreal. I thought you were like a legend! Holy crap, I was cleaning myself in a mermaid’s pool.”

“Yes, now why were you?” Castiel said irritatedly.

“Um…” Dean awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head. “The place I usually go to was crowded.”

“So you decided to clean your dirty self in my clean water?”

“Well-”

“How would you like it if I descaled myself in your home?”

“Look, man… merman, I meant no disrespect. I’m sorry.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the fox before asking,

“What is your name?”

“Dean.”

“You are a fox. I never met a fox being before. I have heard they are mischievous creatures.”

“Not all of them.” Dean gave him a toothy smile.

They talked and argued a little, but he had a good time. At the end of the day, Castiel allowed Dean to come to his pool to clean out his fur and invited him back tomorrow. After that, Cas swam back under the falls. Dean couldn’t see him anymore, but he was sure Castiel was still watching him. That was a good day for Dean and he hoped for Cas too.

*End of Flashback*

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he passed the same trees on the way to the pond. He took off his shirt and rolled up his pants before sticking his feet in the water.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said as he came up. “I see, you have already started cleaning yourself.”

Dean smiled as he scooped up some water and poured it over his head. The cold droplets slid along his scalp and down his back. It irritated Cas slightly since Dean was making a mud puddle again and it was dumping into the water… again.

“I will drown you in this pool if you continue to do that.”

“You say that everyday, Cas. And everyday, I walk out of here alive.” He smiled cheekily at Cas, something he hadn’t done before, and Cas answered back with a glare.

Without anything more to say, Cas leapt out of the water, grabbed onto Dean, and pulled him in. He watched Dean’s eyes register surprise and worry before Cas pulled Dean under the water a good foot or two before letting him go. 

Dean came up for air and sputtered out water. When the water cleared from his eyes, he watched an all too happy Castiel swim backward and away from him.

“Hey! Now, my pants are all wet.” He complained to Cas. 

“Well, at least now you’re clean.”

“Come here, you little-” Dean dove for Castiel, but of course, he was too fast for the fox. 

They chased each other around the pool and splashed each other too. Dean spent the whole day in the water, but he had to return home before dark; Cas knew that. As the sun started to set, he watched Dean climb out of the pond and throw on his mostly dry shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.” He said as Cas swam up to him.

With two options warring inside of him, Castiel took a leap of faith and pecked Dean on the cheek. Without even looking back at the stunned fox, Castiel muttered,

“Good night, Dean.” Before swimming away.

Above the water, Cas could hear Dean yelling and telling him to come back, but he swam deeper into the water and into his little home. 

Resigned that Castiel would not come back, Dean shouted,

“Fine. See you tomorrow, Cas!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://em.wattpad.com/ca0c8d6aeb1161cfad3d6dff5974dff69afa0fc1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f442d6e446632665539375a444d773d3d2d39352e313439656165373731653766393962303635343831383233323532362e676966 
> 
> This is the kiss I imagined when Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek. Well, without Dean kidnapping Cas that it.  
> BTW, the wattpad account is not mine. I'm not taking credit for the gif, just saying that it inspired me.


End file.
